


Favorite Person

by simply_kelp



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Moryo is the twins' Favorite Person, No one knows why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_kelp/pseuds/simply_kelp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyelko only half-recollects when the twins were little. They would toddle after Moryo, arms reaching, hands clasping and unclasping. “Mo’yo” they called him. And continued to call after him until he relented and held them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite Person

“Moryo!” the identical voices cry. “Moryo! Good old Moryo!” Moryo stalks into the room, shoulders hunched, face deep crimson. He narrows his eyes at the twins but doesn’t say anything.

Tyelko only half-recollects when the twins were little. They would toddle after Moryo, arms reaching, hands clasping and unclasping. “Mo’yo” they called him. And continued to call after him until he relented and held them. Tyelko had little interest in the twins. But still, it was odd.

“I just don’t get it,” Tyelko says later.

“Go to sleep,” Curvo says.

Tyelko thinks it must be something like animals. How dogs or cats never fail to cozy up to the one person who doesn’t like animals. But that’s not quite it. Moryo will roll his eyes, sigh, make every sort of gesture of annoyance. But Moryo’s default emotion is annoyance. When everything is going well, Moryo is annoyed; at the slightest annoyance, Moryo gets angry. He tried to sell Curvo to the neighbors once when they were little. He’s never done anything like that to the twins. Not even when they’d got a hold of his abacus.

“It’s not like I’m complaining,” Tyelko says days later. He grins at Curvo. “Looking after one idiot little brother is enough.”

Curvo says something unbefitting of a Noldorin prince and knocks Tyelko off his chair.


End file.
